


Camminare sulla neve senza lasciare traccia

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But it's okay, Diana is not so good at emotions, F/M, and Donna is Donna, wonderfam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Non c'è risposta. Solo il vento che continua a soffiare contro di lei, solo la neve, che continua a pugnalare ogni parte del suo corpo, solo lei, in mezzo al nulla, che non viene ascoltata quando grida (perché per poter gridare il tuo dolore, devi prima meritare di poter parlare) (lei non lo merita) (lei non ne ha poi così bisogno) (Diana sta soffrendo di più) (c'è sempre chi soffre di più). Donna non grida il suo dolore, allora. Lascia che la natura la ferisca, mentre cerca di proteggersi e continua a camminare, a cercare, ad avanzare.O, come Donna e Diana affrontano un lutto.





	Camminare sulla neve senza lasciare traccia

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt usato per il COW-T è Neve e Oscurità

# Camminare sulla neve senza lasciare traccia

 

> Prima di amare, impara a camminare sulla neve senza lasciare traccia

  
  
Donna si guarda intorno, assottigliando gli occhi, per poter guardare più lontano. La neve che cade sulla sua testa non è dolce, non sembra quella neve che cade danzando, come ne Lo Schiaccianoci, in cui la neve danza per posarsi con grazie ed eleganza a terra. Questa neve fa male. Sembra grandine. Le cade sulle guance, le fa male, la ferisce e lei deve alzare un braccio, per proteggersi il viso.  
  
La neve non assomiglia a neve. Assomiglia a pugnali che cadono dal cielo e Donna vorrebbe soltanto poter tornare a casa e bere del tè e piangere e sentirsi finalmente male per quello che è appena successo. Vorrebbe poter tornare a casa e avvolgersi in un piumone, davanti al camino e piangere, rovinarsi il trucco, strapparsi i capelli, gridare, chiedere agli dei per quale motivo adesso, per quale motivo a loro, perché perché perché.  
  
Ma non si trova a casa. Non si trova da nessuna parte. Solo in mezzo alla neve, a proteggersi dal freddo e dai pezzi di ghiaccio e cercando Diana, mentre il vento le fa perdere l'equilibrio, la spinge indietro, cercando di farla cadere a terra, di sedere. E Donna si sta per lasciare andare, in realtà. Perché è così stanca. Così triste. Così sola.  
  
Stringe i pugni, aggrotta le sopracciglia e si tiene il suo dolore per sé. Perché il suo dolore non ha spazio. Perché il suo dolore non sembra essere abbastanza, per essere ascoltato. “Diana!” grida al vuoto, contro il vento. Le sembra che la neve cada con più violenza, adesso che ha aperto bocca, quindi deglutisce e tiene le braccia davanti agli occhi e torna a gridare, con più forza: “Diana!”  
  
Non c'è risposta. Solo il vento che continua a soffiare contro di lei, solo la neve, che continua a pugnalare ogni parte del suo corpo, solo lei, in mezzo al nulla, che non viene ascoltata quando grida (perché per poter gridare il tuo dolore, devi prima meritare di poter parlare) (lei non lo merita) (lei non ne ha poi così bisogno) (Diana sta soffrendo di più) (c'è sempre chi soffre di più). Donna non grida il suo dolore, allora. Lascia che la natura la ferisca, mentre cerca di proteggersi e continua a camminare, a cercare, ad avanzare.  
  
“Diana!” grida a voce ancora più alta. “Diana!” Rispondi, Diana.  
  
Hai solo me adesso. Ho solo te.  
  
Ma non succede niente. Il vento si alza più forte, i suoi capelli si sciolgono, la sua sciarpa vola via. E Donna rimane sola ancora una volta. Rincorre la sciarpa, non le importa molto del laccio. Scivola sulla neve, sente di essere rallentata dalla neve e la sciarpa vola e vola e continua a volare sempre più in alto. E lei deve correre, deve stare attenta, deve riprendere la sua sciarpa.  
  
“È l'unica cosa che mi è rimasta di lui!” grida al vento, saltando, correndo, stando attenta a non affondare nella neve. “È l'unica cosa che mi è rimasta di lui!” grida con più forza, gli occhi chiusi e senza più aria nei polmoni. “Non me la puoi portare via! Non mi puoi portare via anche questo!” La sciarpa viene scaraventata per terra e Donna corre più forte, si getta sulla neve, facendosi anche male, probabilmente rompendo i pantaloni, ma afferra la sciarpa, la stringe forte a sé, posa la fronte sulla neve. “Va tutto bene” sussurra a se stessa. “Va davvero tutto bene, adesso, non ti preoccupare. Sono qui e non ti lascio. Non ti lascerò mai, ti proteggo io adesso, lo prometto.” Abbraccia la sciarpa con forza e rimane così, in ginocchio, con la fronte a terra, abbracciando una vecchia sciarpa, che avrebbe dovuto buttare, prima o poi. “Mi dispiace” sussurra, affondando le labbra nel tessuto. “Ti protegger io, adesso.”  
  
Continua a nevicare su di lei. La neve cade poco delicatamente, sembrano essere pugni, su pugni, contro la sua schiena ed è così diverso dalla sensazione calda e morbida che invece le regala la sciarpa. Donna l'abbraccia più forte e sente di iniziare a piangere, con il viso nascosto, senza che nessuno la possa vedere, in mezzo al nulla.  
  
“Diana” borbotta con la bocca impappinata dalla bava, e gli occhi offuscati per le lacrime che hanno iniziato a caderle, lacrime grandi, simili a questi fiocchi di neve cattivi e violenti che si rompono sul suo corpo. “Diana” chiama a voce un pochino più alta. Cerca di rimettersi in piedi, sta attenta a non perdere la sua sciarpa, e alza il mento quel tanto che basta per poter gridare al cielo, al vento, agli dei, a chiunque la stia ascoltando. “Non sei l'unica! Non sei l'unica che li ha persi!” Si passa il braccio sul viso e sente le lacrime gelarsi sulle dita, dei cristalli che continuano a ferirla. “Non sei l'unica.” Stringe la mano intorno alla sciarpa e chiude gli occhi. “Quindi torna a casa” sussurra. La sciarpa è una delle cose più brutte che lei abbia mai indossato. È rossa e nera e c'è un pizzico di blu e giallo. È da quando era Wonder Girl che ha questa sciarpa. È sopravvissuta a tanto, questa sciarpa. È qualcosa che non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe potuto perdere. Una compagnia tanto dolce, tanto accomodante che ha reso il suo calore il suo punto di forza. “Hai solo me, adesso, Diana” continua a sussurrare. Continua a piangere. Continua a nevicare. Nessuno la sta ascoltando. “Ho solo te.”  
  
  
  
  
C'è un tipo particolare di cielo, quando nevica. È un cielo che diventa completamente luce, se riesci a guardarlo bene. Quando si parla di quella neve gentile, quella neve di cui tutti sognano per il periodo dei Saturnali, ecco, sì, è un cielo gentile quello che accompagna la neve da favola. Perché deve essere gentile il cielo, perché le favole sono quelle cose gentili che ci accompagnano dove non possiamo andare. La prima volta che Diana e Steve, hanno parlato, ad esempio, erano loro due, sotto un cielo bianco che diventava parte delle montagne. E lui aveva questo enorme giaccone che copriva ogni parte di lui e i guanti, mentre lei -le amazzoni non sentono il freddo. Non così tanto. Stava bene con una giacca di pelle. E quella è stata una favola. Davvero. Una bella favola in cui loro due erano diventati due puntini in mezzo alle montagne.  
  
Non è abituata a essere piccola, Diana. Non è abituata a farsi sopraffare da niente, siano questi gli uomini, oppure la natura. Ma quella volta, non si era lasciata sopraffare. Aveva solo preso un posto nella natura. Si era lasciata trasportare nella natura e questo, invece che renderla un solo puntino nel grande dipinto del mondo, l'aveva resa un gigante. Perché Diana era era se stessa, era era la montagna, il cielo e la neve. Diana era Steve, che parlava di antiche leggende per chiederle fino a dove gli uomini avevano sbagliato. Diana era un tutto. E non aveva dovuto pagare nessun prezzo, per essere tutto, per essere amata come parte del tutto.  
  
Diana alza la mano nuda verso il cielo e non gli sembra poi così gentile questo cielo sotto il quale si trova. Quello è il cielo della neve vera. La neve che, come l'acqua, distrugge e crea. Congela e conserva.  
  
Il cielo sotto il quale si trova, è un cielo reale, oscuro, che rende notte, quando è ancora giorno. I fiocchi di neve, che la stanno coprendo, secondo dopo secondo, avevano poco a che fare con quelle dolci note che ha sentito sulla sua pelle, tanto tempo fa. È neve diversa anche da quella con cui giocava Cassie, con una smorfia concentrata e la lingua tra le labbra. E queste nuvole non lascia che Diana li veda, là, sulla Luna, che vegliano su di lei.  
  
Rimane sdraiata. Le ossa che tardano a gelarsi, la pelle che tarda a diventare blu e rigida. Il freddo che non riesce a batterla, neanche in questo modo. Rimane sdraiata tra la neve, mentre il cielo perde il suo colore blu e diventa nero. Nero. Sempre più nero. Non si vede nulla, intorno a lei. Diana si sarebbe potuta alzare in piedi e guardare intorno a lei come l'oscurità del cielo diventa una contrapposizione al terreno bianco, candido sul quale si è sdraiata. Ma non le interessa il mondo intorno a lei, adesso.  
  
Dicono che devi avere un momento per sentire tutto il tuo dolore. Diana non ha molto di questo tempo. Ha solo uno, due, tre ore, per potersi riprendere, per poter pensare che tutto quello che è successo è colpa sua, che avrebbe potuto fare di meglio, che deve vendicare e poi distruggere il male che l'ha fatta arrivare a quel punto. Passate queste tre ore, Diana chiude gli occhi, posa l'indice sulle labbra, poi posa la mano sul petto e lascia che il dolore fluisca, vada via, si seppellisca in lei, e nella sua anima. Non ha troppo tempo. Non ne ha bisogno, non ne ha voglia. Si può riprendere in fretta, se questo vuol dire avere di nuovo qualcosa da fare.  
  
Alla morte di chi ama, Diana può decidere di aggrapparcisi, o può decidere di non pensarci più.  
  
Aggrappandocisi al dolore, non si fa altro che perpetuare il dolore. Quindi la soluzione migliore deve essere, lasciar morire il dolore. In solitudine. In silenzio. La neve aiuta. La neve seppellisce fisicamente e metaforicamente. Ma Diana non riesce a vedere la luna.  
  
“Ci sono cose che non vi ho detto” dice, mentre la neve cade e cade e cade, al cielo scuro, sdraiata, immobile. “Ci sono cose che avrei tanto voluto dirvi.” Deglutisce. Chiude gli occhi. Avrebbe preferito vedere quel cielo da neve da festa. Avrebbe preferito quei fiocchi di neve che si sciolgono lentamente sulle guance e diventano parte di te. Riesce a immaginare Steve sorriderle, passare la mano sul suo viso, baciare via il fiocco di neve, e rendere quella parte di viso che era freddo e gelido e così poco amabile, un angolo di se stessa che era caldo e protetto e amato. “Ci sono cose che avrei dovuto dirvi.”  
  
Diana è una donna distante. È facile per uno sconosciuto pensare che lei sia tenera, che sia quel tipo di madre che abbraccia e che dice cose che dovrebbero farti sentire meglio. Dicono tutti che Wonder Woman è un ero d'amore. E forse è vero. Wonder Woman è un eroe d'amore e di luce e di verità. Soprattutto di Verità. Wonder Woman è quello che sua madre avrebbe voluto che lei fosse. Un'amazzone. Una guerriera perfetta, forte, mai stanca, mai ferita. Il sogno di ogni essere umano. Un simbolo. Wonder Woman è soprattutto questo. Wonder Woman abbraccia, Wonder Woman mangia gelato insieme alle bambine che sognano di diventare come lei. Wonder Woman è tutto quello che c'è di positivo in questo mondo. Wonder Woman.  
  
Ma Diana è una donna distante. È facile amare degli estranei. Wonder Woman non è madre, non è compagna, non è amica. È facile essere amati da Wonder Woman.  
  
È difficile essere amati da Diana.  
  
Perché tutte queste bellissime parole che Diana ha già nominato (amore, giustizia, verità) sono le tre basi dell'amore di Diana. Sono anche le tre basi per ottenere l'amore di Diana. Perché erano questi i pilastri per poter ottenere l'amore di Ippolita. Diana ha sempre detto di essere brava ad amare, non poi così brava nelle relazioni basate sull'amore.  
  
E fin da piccola non ha fatto altro che cercare di ottenere, cercare di meritare la vita e l'amore. Più Ippolita è orgogliosa di lei, più Diana ha un motivo per essere. Dei punti a suo favore. È strano pensare all'amore come a un sistema a punti. Guardando a se stessa, a Steve, a Donna e Cassie però, si è resa conto di quanto abbia usato questo sistema su di loro.  
  
Steve, che doveva essere alla sua altezza, che doveva capirla ma non come la capiva lui, non con quel suo modo goffo di fare e la sua espressione da cucciolo, quando lei non voleva parlare. Doveva essere forte come lei aveva deciso di essere forte. Doveva lottare nello stesso modo in cui lei aveva deciso di lottare. Dev'essere per questo che all'inizio erano così instabili, così poco assortiti. Doveva essere per questo che Diana scompariva per stare con la Justice League, in cui la capivano come dovevano capirla, e doveva essere per questo che Steve dimenticava parte di quello che voleva dire stare con Wonder Woman. Nel sistema a punti, lui era così indietro, nel sistema a punti, non ci doveva essere motivo per Diana di amarlo. Non perché fosse una persona malvagia, non perché fosse un uomo spregevole. Perché era debole.  
  
Cassie che —forse non ha mai nemmeno guardato negli occhi Cassie. Non l'ha mai guardata se non mentre stava atterrando, dall'alto in basso, con uno sguardo troppo grave per essere sorretto da una ragazza di appena sedici anni. Troppo bambina. Troppo poco guerriera. Nel sistema dei punti, non c'era motivo di amarla.  
  
“Ma io vi amavo” sussurra al cielo con gli occhi chiusi. Stringe una mano. Sente dei fiocchi di neve entrarle nella bocca. Farle male alle guance. “Vi amavo davvero con tutto il mio cuore. E mi dispiace di non avervelo dimostrato quanto avrei potuto.”  
  
Non riesce ad aprire gli occhi. Per lei tutto il mondo deve rimanere buio, per lei tutto il mondo deve rimanere nell'oscurità adesso. Perché non vede la luna, sulla quale le loro anime son state portate, non sente le sue anime, trasportate verso l'Ade, o un luogo migliore. E deve essere così spaventato Steve, in questo momento. Eravate forti. Eravate così tanto forti.  
  
Wonder Woman vi avrebbe amato e ve lo avrebbe dimostrato. Ci sarebbe stata per voi. Non solo nel momento della vostra morte, okay, lì vi avrebbe protetti, avrebbe usato il suo scudo e vi avrebbe riportato a casa e niente di tutto questo sarebbe successo. Steve avrebbe preparato la cena. Donna avrebbe fatto qualche commento, giocherellando con la forchetta e Diana avrebbe dato un bacio sulle labbra di Steve, perché si sarebbe messo quello stupido grembiule con sopra scritto _qualcuno baci il cuoco_. Se Diana fosse sempre stata Wonder Woman adesso non si starebbe facendo seppellire dalla neve.  
  
Ma è facile amare un'estranea. Ed è facile farsi amare dagli estranei. Donna, Steve e Cassie conoscono così bene i suoi pregi e i suoi difetti, da poterli recitare in ordine alfabetico. Possono, senza troppi problemi, parlare di lei come di una persona. Non c'è simbolismo dietro. Non c'è un significato nascosto. Non ci sono soltanto comportamenti precedentemente studiati.  
  
“Avrei voluto tenervi tra le mie braccia un'ultima volta” sussurra Diana al cielo oscuro, mentre la neve la copre. Fiocco dopo fiocco. “Avrei voluto dirvi addio. Ma non ero lì.” Prende un respiro profondo. “Non ero mai lì. Non sono mai lì.”  
  
Qualcuno deve trasportare i corpi dei feriti dai loro cari. Cassie era perfetta. Così bella e fresca e con quel suo sguardo così sereno, che sembrava star dormendo. Sua madre, Helena, si era gettata sul suo corpo e aveva iniziato a piangere, piangere, piangere. Aveva chiesto cos'era successo, aveva chiesto perché loro, aveva ripreso a piangere, tirato su col naso. E Diana ha passato le dita sulle guance pallide di sua nipote, in silenzio, mentre sentiva il cuore che lottava per smettere di lottare. Il corpo di Steve, invece, era stato tagliato. Steve era stato ferito, colpito, distrutto forse nel corpo così come nell'anima.  
  
E Diana non aveva avuto il coraggio di piangere. Donna si era portata le mani sulle labbra. L'espressione di dolore era stato, per lei, motivo di vergogna e aveva abbassato lo sguardo davanti al muto rimprovero di Diana. Donna e Diana cos'erano in fondo per Cassie e Steve? Una zia, una cugina e -con Steve non avevano nemmeno un legame di sangue. Era giusto che le madri piangessero ad alta voce. Era giusto che loro tacessero il loro dolore.  
  
È stata Diana a pulire il corpo di Steve, prima che le sue sorelle potessero vederlo, con l'aiuto di Donna. Avevano passato sul suo corpo un panno umido. Lentamente. In silenzio. È l'ultimo onore che si può dare a un morto. Poterlo piangere, poterlo rivedere com'era in vita. Donna avrebbe preferito piangere in casa, nascosta da una porta, ma era stata abbastanza coraggiosa da essere lì. Aveva accarezzato la nuca di Steve, aveva lasciato che il suo viso cadesse sulla sua mano e mai in vita Steve ha visto Donna essere così gentile, così delicata nei suoi confronti.  
  
Donna è una persona distante, così come Diana, ma sicuramente era affezionata a Steve. È cresciuta sotto lo sguardo affezionato di Steve. E non era riuscita a non farsi sfuggire una lacrima che Diana aveva volutamente finto di non vedere. Non ha parole di conforto. L'ha vista rimettersi la sciarpa che Steve le ha regalato ai suoi quindici anni, una bruttissima sciarpa che riprende i colori della sua prima divisa di Wonder Girl. Neanche quella sarebbe potuto essere un bel conforto. Diana non ha nulla del genere.  
  
E ora si sta lasciando seppellire dalla neve. Sta lasciando che il suo dolore sia seppellito dalla neve.  
  
La sente coprirla fiocco dopo fiocco, goccia dopo goccia. Il suo corpo non è più abbastanza caldo da sciogliere la neve.  
  
“Avrei preferito vedervi vivere” sussurra alle nuvole nere. “Avrei preferito tanto vedermi vivere.”  
  
Nemmeno le sue lacrime riescono a sciogliere la neve. Ma gli occhi chiusi la lasciano cadere nell'oscurità.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Diana!” grida Donna, gettandosi per terra, scavando nella neve, per togliergliela di dosso e tirarla fuori da lì. Donna la tira fuori, la prende tra le sue braccia e sembra essersi addormentata ed è fredda, gelida, sembra essere quasi blu. E... cosa dovrebbe fare? Cosa dovrebbe fare? Prende la sciarpa, si sfila la giacca, per coprirla e cercando di riscaldarla, di svegliarla. “Diana, ehi. Ehi, che stai facendo? Alzati. Ehi.” La scuote, abbraccia la sua testa, prova a riscaldarla. “Diana” dice piano, prova a sistemarle i capelli, prova a farla scivolare verso di lei. “Mamma” sussurra piano, abbracciandola con più forza, come se questo stringere il corpo a lei possa fermare il suo spirito dallo scivolare via.  
  
Diana alza un lato delle labbra, le sposta i capelli di lato, poi le accarezza la guancia. “Ehi” mormora, come se si fosse appena svegliata. “Sono qui” le dice. “Ora, se vuoi puoi piangere, sono qui.”  
  
Donna aggrotta le sopracciglia. Lancia uno sguardo alla tomba di Steve, accanto alla quale Diana si era sdraiata e poi torna a guardare il viso sereno di Diana, che continua ad accarezzarla con le mani fredde, gelide. E abbassa la testa, posandola sulla sua spalla.  
  
“C'è un proverbio” dice Diana, schiarendosi la gola, per poi tirarsi a sedere. “C'è un proverbio che dice che prima di imparare ad amare si dovrebbe imparare a camminare sulla neve senza lasciare impronte.”  
  
“Non capisco il senso” risponde Donna.  
  
“Vuol dire che puoi amare, ma solo se riesci a fare questa cosa impossibile.” Adesso è Diana a tenere tra le braccia Donna, mentre le accarezza i capelli, lentamente. Non sembra provare freddo. Non sembra stare male. Deve essere perché è un'amazzone. “Immagino che amare sia impossibile, allora.”  
  
Le lacrime di Donna sono calde, sul corpo gelido di Diana.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Il piccolo principe e la regina in cielo, il re che cerca la principessa, la principessa nascosta tra la neve.”_


End file.
